


Minnie May's Best Present EVER

by LadyMcKinnonKing



Series: Minnie May's Quest for Freedom [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcKinnonKing/pseuds/LadyMcKinnonKing
Summary: Day Sixteen of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Christmas Day at the Wright's and Minnie May's possible freedom?
Relationships: Diana Barry/Fred Wright, Minnie May Barry & Diana Barry Wright, Minnie May Barry & Eliza Barry, William Barry - Relationship
Series: Minnie May's Quest for Freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062380
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar





	1. Chapter 1

Minnie May felt fingernails dig into her arm and heard a whispered hiss of, “Mims, tell me you brought me some relief!”

She’d barely stepped into the kitchen when her sister accosted her. Diana looked ragged. Parents and sister had only been there for thirty minutes, and Eliza continued to come up with comments.

_Why hadn’t she contacted Eliza’s caterer and had them make dinner?  
Really, Diana, canned cranberry sauce?_

Words were flying fast and furiously at her sister, who was looking like she may scream. Finally, she’d had enough after _“Your tree looks very short and sparse. Oh Diana, where were those ornaments from great-grandmama? You didn’t lose them, did you?”_ Diana was at her wits’ end and needed a break. No, she needed edibles. Thankfully William steered his wife to the living room where her grandchildren were gazing wistfully at the large stack of boxes adorned with ribbons and bows. 

Minnie May pried the fingers from her arm, wincing silently. She really did like that nickname. “Oh dear sister of mine, she’s my mother too.” She gave an exasperated sigh as she pulled the baggie from her pocket, “At least you escaped. Now all her attention is on me…”

“Is she still bugging you about the finishing school in Paris?” Diana mumbled through a slightly stale and pungent gummy candy. She remembered that struggle all too well. She’d been in France a year before she met Fred at a local cafe. Meeting Fred had been the lifeline she’d needed to break away and become more independent.

“They may as well send me to military school. I’m not going somewhere where they watch me 24/7 and report back to the wardens. I need to go to college, maybe the States would be nice. California perhaps?”

Diana laughed, “Ha! Eliza and William sending you to California? That’ll happen this century.”

Fred appeared around the corner, smiling. “I may have a solution to your misery, Mims. My company is looking for an intern in the Toronto marketing department – I could put in a good word and then talk to William for you?”

Diana looked excited. “Anne and Gilbert are living there! They’d help you get on your feet. Mother and Father would see that as a good thing!”

Minnie May drew a deep breath. This could be her answer. Suddenly the road opened before her, and she could see a clear path. No more living in Diana’s shadow, no more chastisement about being lazy or directionless. She’d be out of sight of those wretchedly meaningful looks of disappointment she saw almost daily. If they could just get her father to agree first, Mother would cave eventually. This solution would let her live her own life without constant criticism! 

“Fred, if you can get this past Father, it would be the best fucking Christmas present ever!”

“Now, will you two finish your business out here? I made a vow to be the sober parent today, and you better make it worth my time – I don’t know how much more I can take of her…”


	2. Wheels In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Changes to Minnie May's life are coming

The ride home was subdued. The gummy relief she and Diana had shared made her more relaxed, but she was also on alert. Something had happened. She’d thought she’d heard male voices talking in another room after dinner, but Diana wouldn’t shut the fuck up so she could listen in. Her sister could be so self-centered sometimes. Now Eliza chattered away in the front of the SUV, detailing her hurt feelings at Diana’s reluctance to address the current disagreement. William nodded passively - not in agreement, but also not arguing. Typical. Suddenly Eliza directed the current tirade to Minnie May. 

“What is that horrible name Diana kept calling you? Mims? What sort of a name is that?” 

Minnie May chuckled. “It’s not horrible, Mother. It’s just easier to say than Minnie May and I like it.” 

She hadn’t been paying attention to her parent's discussion. Instead, she was surfing apartments in Toronto on her phone. Restaurants, bars, clubs, and places to shop, too. She was hopeful Fred could help her get free from Avonlea. If anyone could, it was him. The scion of a prestigious Montreal family, skilled in the art of negotiation, Fredrick Wright had worked for Barry Imports for around 10 years now. The youngest and most successful head of sales, he’d worked his way up in the company and brought them into the 21st century almost single-handedly. Even after his part in the scandal that caused Diana to be kicked out of college, he could do no wrong in William’s eyes. 

“It’s improper. I do not like nicknames – they are a sign of tackiness and should not be used by people of our status.” 

Her laugh was sarcastic but direct. “You are absolutely correct Eliza. Oh, I’m sorry - do you prefer Elizabeth?” 

Eliza whipped her head around in the darkness, glowering at Minnie May. “My name is Eliza, not Elizabeth. It’s not a nickname, it’s on my birth certificate. I will ask you to remember that fact.” 

“I do remember. I also remember Grandmamá telling me how you insisted on having it changed when you turned 18.” 

William chuckled from the driver’s seat, earning him a glare from his wife. She stared straight ahead while still ranting. “I cannot believe Diana still refuses to talk about her insulting behavior to me last week. I have no idea what I could have possibly done to deserve this!” 

Minnie May let the conversation drone on as she continued to look up everything she could about the city of Toronto, her excitement growing as the kilometers ticked by. The cloak of silence was ripped away by her mother’s frantic “What? What do you mean next week?” Eliza looked stunned, but William smiled at his wife. Huh. Apparently, it was time to pay attention again. 

“We’ll be over there for dinner again next week. Fred and I need to discuss some personnel changes in the Toronto office.” 

She heard a small change in her father’s voice at the word “personnel” and his eyes caught hers in the rear-view window. He gave her a sly grin. “So, Mims, you’ve been awfully quiet. Reading anything interesting on your phone?” His grin widened as he spoke. She smiled back at him. “No, Father. Just reading a new book, that’s all.” He looked back on the road and she quickly pumped her fist. “Fuck yeah, there’ll be changes.” Next week’s dinner should be a lot of fun.


End file.
